DESCRIPTION: Multi-Media Systems will develop and evaluate a mediated TOOLBOX of medical intervention/education materials to inform Vietnamese-American women of the importance of regular screening for early detection of cervical cancer (CV). This medically underserved minority suffers from an unequal burden of CV, with 5 to 7 times higher incidence than other U.S. populations. Due to resulting late stage detection, morbidity/mortality rates are needlessly high. Inhibiting factors include language, lack of knowledge, cultural beliefs, attitudes, fears and distrust of scientific/medical organizations. Outreach organizations and health departments lack resources to develop comprehensive effective, professionally produced and tested intervention materials. Phase I formative research, employing structured interviews, questionnaires, and focus groups will determine the best intervention strategy(ies) and the most effective way(s) to "frame" the message. Three-Vietnamese language radio spots, three-video vignettes, and three-newspaper ads, each using different approaches, will be produced and reviewed by separate focus groups of Vietnamese women and outreach professionals. In Phase II, the final TOOL BOX materials will be developed, produced and formally evaluated for effectiveness through a multiple site trial. A Subject-Matter-Expert Board will assure content accuracy. The materials will be available to outreach organizations on a subscription basis, through an innovative WEB-site featuring publishing-on-demand, down-loadable-digital-video and outreach planning/tracking/reporting system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: While subscription access sales to health departments, outreach and ethnic organizations, hospitals, clinics, medical/nursing schools, and physicians will provide a good on-going income stream, admittedly this much needed program has a limited market. However, WEB site hosting sponsorships, and advertising sales will provide strong revenues. When refined and demonstrated through this application, the innovative WEB delivery software can be easily adapted for other health information and industrial sales, marketing and public relations applications. Sales of the delivery system will generate most of the 5-year revenue projections.